


Little Prick

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Multi, iwaoisuga - Freeform, presents in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oikawa's birthday and one of his bfs decide to make him breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in a night and the end the next morn and i'm proud that I didn't do anything angsty like I originally planned to do. 
> 
> MOST OF THIS IS BASED/THANKS TO [ICY](http://icy-marie.tumblr.com/) FOR GIVING ME THE GENERAL IDEAS bless u fishy icy 
> 
> also pls be happy with me that I wrote iwaoisuga that's actually happy and not. horrible. like my last one :D

He's still half asleep, but the two voices approaching the room are unmistakable. Tooru keeps still, his eyes drooping as he stares at the window across from the bed. The curtains are parted just enough to let in the morning sun and give him a glimpse of clear blue sky.

"I'm telling you, he's not going to go for that."

"Nonsense! He loves my food."

"Okay but..."

"Sh!"

The bedroom door is pushed open and in walks Koushi holding a tray, Hajime trailing behind him. Hajime looks skeptical as he rounds the bed to sit behind Tooru. Koushi's smile outshines the sun, and Tooru pushes himself up as he gets closer so Koushi can set the tray on his lap.

Hajime scoots across the bed to lean against Tooru, his head going to rest on his shoulder while they both stare down at the food Koushi cooked.

The bed dips on Tooru's other side as Koushi sits down. "Happy birthday! Figured you might like a little birthday breakfast to jumpstart your day."

There's a glass half full of orange juice, a small plate of heart-shaped pancakes drizzled with syrup and topped with a melting lump of butter, a sunny side up egg also cut in a heart shape (though sloppily so) and a small bowl of strawberries topped with whipped cream. Also, a flower, in a vase. A goddamn flower.

Tooru can feel his mouth water at the sight of food, but his stomach clenches, realizing this isn't what he wants. An itch forms in his throat, and he has to cough to clear it.

"It's... elaborate." he finally says. He looks back to Koushi, attempting to seem charmed and thankful and delighted. But Koushi's smile falters when they lock eyes, and Tooru knows he's failed.

"Told you," Hajime pulls away from Tooru and snags a strawberry, popping the whole thing into his mouth, stem included. Koushi glares at him.

"Well, aren't you hungry? You like my pancakes, right?" Koushi's voice wavers as he worries, and Tooru has to shush him with a hand on his arm.

"It's lovely, Kou-chan, really. And I am hungry! And a little curious as to how many eggs you had to cut to do this--"

Hajime interrupts, "We're out of eggs."

"--but I think I'd rather just stay in bed a bit longer."

Koushi's bottom lip juts out in a pout. Hajime takes the bowl of strawberries from Tooru's tray and settles against the headboard, his face expressionless as he eats the strawberries whole.

Tooru sighs and tears off a piece of the top pancake, noting how fluffy it is. Chewing it takes no time at all and then it's sliding down his throat, barely a noticeable thing. Koushi always did make good pancakes, but he's still not in the mood for them.

He picks the tray up and sets it on the ground, then scoots over until his side is pressed against Hajime's once more. He pats the empty space beside him. "Come on, let's just cuddle for a bit and then we can all eat."

Koushi shakes his head and stands from bed, already heading out the door. "Hold on, let me get your present real quick."

"It's actually kind of nice, if I do say so myself. Won't top mine though," Hajime smirks at Tooru, who just rolls his eyes and burrows closer to the warm body next to him. His feet are starting to sweat, now that he's awake, and he can feel his bladder start to protest, but he still doesn't want to get out of bed.

He can feel his eyes start to droop again just as Koushi comes back, his arm outstretched with a small box resting on his palm. He slides onto the bed and sits close, the box held close to Tooru's face.

Hajime sets the empty bowl aside and nudges Tooru to take the box. He does, and opens it slowly, hoping he won't find a ring inside. It sounds wrong, but he's not sure he's ready for that just yet. But then Hajime wouldn't be so calm if Koushi was proposing. How would their relationship even function if one pair got married? Could all three of them get married? Isn't that illegal? Isn't--

It's not a ring in the box, but a golden heart, slightly bigger than his thumb. He can feel his lips part as he stares at it, one hand reaching inside to tentatively pick up the heart. A chain trails after it, and the realizes it's a necklace.

"Open it," Koushi whispers. Tooru blinks, then sees the slot on the side, indicating that the heart breaks open.

He pushes his thumb nail into the slot and the heart pops open, and he's greeted with three smiling faces.

It's them, from just a year or so ago. Some impromptu trip to a park on a beautiful summer day. Tooru is smushed between Hajime and Koushi, their cheeks all pressing together as they smile for a camera. Tooru can remember Hajime's arm snaked around his waist, and Koushi's hand had been hidden in one of Tooru's back pockets, the fingers occasionally squeezing his ass.

"Better than pancakes, I hope." Koushi's voice is soft, a hint of worry still lacing the tone. Tooru barely looks as he opens his arms and flings them around Koushi, burrowing his head in the other's chest.

"It's so nice, thank you."

A kiss is pressed to the top of his head. "Love you."

When Tooru pulls back, he brings Koushi with him, and the three tangle themselves together and lay in bed for another hour, their voices kept low as they reminisce and make plans for the day. Their bodies sweat and Tooru is constantly peppered with kisses from Koushi and mild yet harmless insults from Hajime and he's completely happy.

Hajime is the first to leave the bed, claiming his body is acheing to move. Tooru follows soon after and rushes to the bathroom, eager to finally empty his bladder and wash his face.

After putting on proper clothes, he finds the others back in the kitchen, Hajime crunching on a bowl of cereal and Koushi blowing on a cup of coffee.

"So, Hajime," Tooru says, rounding the table and bending over the back of the chair to slide his arms around Hajime. "Where's my present?"

Without missing a beat, Hajime points his spoon at the window. Koushi's breath starts to stutter as he tries to hold back on laughter. Tooru follows the pointed object to see the window over the sink. There's something sitting in the sill, and when he straightens and steps closer, Tooru notices it's a little potted cactus.

Tooru picks it up and studies the pot, noticing a painted flower crawling up the side and a name written next to it.

"Hajime..."

"It's because you're such a prick."

Tooru takes the pot to show Hajime, showing him the name. Koushi chuckles again.

"What the hell, Koushi?" Hajime almost slams down his spoon as he turns to look at the other man. Tooru snickers as he returns the cactus to the window.

"It's fitting. I love it."

He pours himself his own bowl of cereal and sit opposite Hajime, his eyes trailing all over his boyfriend. His boyfriend whose brows are still scrunches and whose eyes won't meet his own. Tooru kicks out a foot to nudge the other.

"We can go out and pick up another and name it Koushi."

"Can mine be a flower instead?"

Koushi decides to sit himself on Tooru's lap, one arm going behind his neck to hang on. Tooru's legs immediately protest at the weight, but he just wraps his arms around Koushi's waist and nestles closer.

"Find you a rose because your a thorn in his side," Hajime mumbles. Tooru can't help but snort, but he tightens his grip around Koushi when the other gasps.

"We'll see what's available and what I like, okay? No more arguing about it."

The others shut up and go back to their respective food and drink. Tooru hasn't moved his face from Koushi's side. He doesn't want to move period. It's been such a simple morning, filled with nothing spectacular, but Tooru is happy. He is filled with good feelings and warmth and love and he kind of just wants to go back to bed and keep soaking up the other's attention.

But then Koushi is pulling away from Tooru, who's whining and trying to hold on, but hands are pushing him back in his seat. He pouts at Koushi's back.

"Come on, Hajime, it's time." Koushi taps Hajime on the shoulder before he heads back towards the bedroom. "Tooru, you stay put. We'll be back."

Hajime empties his bowl in the sink and follows Koushi. Tooru fidgets, suddenly not liking this.

A few minutes go by where he hears nothing from the bedroom. And then, Koushi's voice is calling his name and Tooru is jumping from the chair and rushing towards the bedroom.

He's greeted with a sight he never thought he'd see.

Warmth starts to build in his stomach as he stares at Hajime and Koushi, both laying on the bed, heads propped on hands and legs bent and open. They're not wearing anything but red ribbons crossing their chests and a bow in the center.

"You gonna unwrap us?" Suga's voice is pitched low and attempting to be sultry, but the sound isn't something Tooru is used to hearing. He can feel himself chuckle, but he's edging towards the bed and pulling at his shirt.

"Whose idea was this?" Tooru asks. His shirt is off, his pants are coming undone, and he's crawling onto the bed, his hands reaching for the closest leg. Koushi's skin had always been unbelievably soft.

Tooru tears his eyes from Koushi's skin when he hears a deep rumble from further up the bed. Hajime is smirking at him.

"It was mine."


End file.
